Sans bruit
by Lilya Potter
Summary: OneShot, Songfic. La bataille approche, il le sent. Alors, sans bruit, il la quitte, la trahit une dernière fois en partant affronter son destin... [Fic d'Ephémérique, je ne fais que poster]


**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, et la chanson est de Patrick Fiori.**

**Titre :Sans bruit**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur : Voilà, je me suis réessayée à écrire sous les encouragements de Lilya et Ptronille... Alors, je sais pas ce que ça donne mais Lilya, elle, aime alors c'est pour elle cette p'tite chanson. Soyez pas trop sévères avec moi, je plaide la folie._**

**Note de Lilya : T'es pas assez sûre de toi ma cousine chérie, il faut avoir confiance un peu ! En tous cas, c'est vrai je l'affirme, j'adoreeeeuuuuhhh ! XD C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour la convaincre de la poster. Enfin, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis...**

**

* * *

**

**Sans bruit**

Ginny et Harry étaient assis seuls dans la salle commune. La jeune fille blottie dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'un Harry tout timide avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la douce Ginny. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, tout les deux au bord du lac, l'atmosphère romantique et tout le reste. Et depuis ce jour rien n'avait changé, son petit ami était toujours aussi attentionné, lui portant toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait désirer. Mais la guerre était là et ça elle ne pouvait le changer. Un soir elle lui avait fait promettre de lui dire quand il partirait elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et voir son lit vide. Doucement la jeune fille sombrait dans l'inconscience du sommeil sans voir le jeune homme la regarder les yeux pleins de larmes et quand il fut sur qu'elle dormait profondément...

**Sans bruit**

**Il la trompera**

**Sans bruit**

Il se leva sans la réveiller. Il ressentait l'approche de la bataille et n'avait pas le courage de lui dire au revoir. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer...

**Et c'est sans bruit**

**Que les larmes viennent**

Il pleurait, mais sans bruit il sortit de la salle commune, jeta un dernier regard sur celle qu'il aimait, murmura un dernier "je t'aime" et parti affronter son destin.

Quand Ginny se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle savait que quelque chose avait changé, elle ne ressentait pas la chaleur du corps d'Harry et elle sut qu'il était parti, qu'il l'avait abandonnée, trahie, bafoué sa promesse…

**Elle en fera des poches**

**Pour mieux se persuader**

**Que sa vie n'est pas moche**

**Qu'elle est juste encombrée**

**Elle connaît la musique**

**Mais ses yeux restent secs**

Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, mais il lui avait promis qu'il lui dirait au moins au revoir avant de partir. Elle aurait été forte, mais pourquoi était-il parti, pourquoi fallait –il qu'il soit désigné pour se battre contre Voldemort. Pourquoi devait-elle l'aimer autant…

**Sans bruit**

**Il la trompera**

**Sans bruit**

**Puis il rentrera**

**Lui dire**

**Y' a que toi que j'aime**

**La vie est une bohémienne**

**Et c'est sans bruit**

**Que les larmes viennent**

Elle ne savait même pas s'il reviendrait lui dire ces mots qui pendant un an ont fait battre son cœur.

**Elle posera ses valises**

**Sur les quais des grandes lignes**

**Pour voir comment se brisent**

**Les illusions intimes**

**Elle refera sa vie**

**Mille fois dans sa tête**

Souvent elle s'était demandée comment serait sa vie si il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort. Auraient-ils vécus heureux ?Auraient-ils eu des enfants ?...

Voilà maintenanttrois jours qu'il était parti, et personne n'avait de nouvelles. Dumbledore n'était pas au courant des projets de Harry... et Rogue ne savait rien sur les plans du Mage Noir.

**Elle pensera au pire**

**En longeant des écluses**

**Mais elle préfère souffrir**

**Sans se trouver d'excuses**

**Elle parlera de lui**

**Comme s'il était mort**

**Sur sa photographie**

**Elle jettera des sorts**

Doucement, elle se promène au bord du lac en pensant à lui, en pensant à la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Sans savoir qu'à des milliers de kilomètres, l'homme qu'elle aime risquait sa vie et combattait avec ton son amour la haine que déversait le mage noir, sans savoir que toutes ses forces s'épuisaient et sans savoir que…

**Ce qu'on décide la nuit**

**Demain sera peut-être**

...Que demain ne sera peut –être pas.

La bataille pour la vie se jouer et Ginny haïssait celui qu'elle avait aimé. Il l'avait trahi…

**Sans bruit**

**Elle le trompera**

**Sans bruit**

**Puis elle rentrera**

**Maudire**

**L'appartement désert**

**La vie est une carnassière**

**Et c'est sans bruit**

**Qu'on rentre en enfer**

L'enfer n'était pas loin mais Harry n'aurait pas trahi la femme qu'il aimait en vain… il ne devait pas avoir fait tout ça en vain. Avoir survécu tant de fois et mourir aujourd'hui…

**Sans bruit**

**Il la trahira**

**Sans bruit**

**Puis il rentrera**

**Lui dire**

**Y' a que toi que j'aime**

« Ginny je t'en pris pardonne moi... »

**Et c'est sans bruit**

**Que tout son cœur saigne**


End file.
